The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods for optimizing gradient measurements in ranging operations.
In certain instances, such as in a blowout, it may be necessary to intersect a first well, called a target well, with a second well, called a relief well. The second well may be drilled for the purpose of intersecting the target well, for example, to relieve pressure from the blowout well. Contacting the target well with the relief well typically requires multiple downhole measurements to identify the precise location of the target well. One such measurement is a gradient measurement that identifies changes in an electromagnetic field within the formation. The accuracy of the gradient measurements may depend on the distance between sensors measuring the electromagnetic field gradient. Unfortunately, most downhole drilling assemblies and operations provide little flexibility regarding the space between such sensors for the purpose of determining gradient.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.